This invention relates to an improved catalytic process for preparing silyl ethers. In particular, the invention relates to a process for preparing silyl ethers by photoactivated catalysis of carbonyl compounds with organosilicon hydrides generally under mild conditions.
It is known to produce silyl ethers by reacting carbonyl compounds with organosilicon hydrides in the presence of catalysts. Such a process which utilizes a phosphine halo-rhodium catalyst is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,856,843. There, suitable carbonyl compounds such as aldehydes and ketones are shown as well as suitable organosilicon hydrides. Preparation of vinyloxy-containing organosilicon compounds using zinc-chloride as a catalyst are shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,472,888. Reaction of acetone with silane at high temperatures (300.degree. C.-600.degree. C.) is described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,069,451. This patent also discloses that ultraviolet light may be used to catalyze the reaction.